The Frosting Melts
by LadyNobleSong
Summary: Haymitch, Effie, Cupcakes. Quite fluffy! Hayffie. Written for the prompt "Cupcakes" of the tumblr Hayffie challenge.


The Frosting Melts

« Now, Peeta, Katniss, you _have_ to try those. I'd bet my buttons you never had those in District 12!" Effie said cheerfully, in a desperate attempt to lighten the tension surrounding the dinner table. She understood that the pair was terrified by the fate awaiting them. Yet if she could do anything to brighten these last and neglected moments of freedom, she would. She carefully placed a full plate of blueberry cupcakes on the table. They were covered with deep purple icing and sprinkles, and Effie had to admit she felt her own mouth water at the sight. "Cupcakes?" asked Peeta, his tone hesitating between surprise and amusement. "Mmh-hm." answered Effie, nodding, a genuine smile lightening her powdered face. Katniss hold back a scoff, realizing that Effie meant well. She was naïve and lived in a distorted reality, but her intentions were genuine. Yet Katniss couldn't bear the tension and the fearful atmosphere any longer; she grabbed a cupcake from the plate, got up and left the room. "I need air." was the only thing she said.

Effie was about to protest, but she felt Haymitch's hand firmly grab her wrist from under the table. "Let it go." He muttered, his lips barely moving. Effie shivered at the contact of his fingers with her skin. She cursed herself for letting him have such an effect on her with his every touch. After all these years, she would expect some control from her body, but there was nothing to do. Haymitch was toxic for her. She briefly shut her eyes before relaxing. Haymitch could have let go of her wrist right then, but he didn't. Instead, she felt his thumb reach for the inside of her palm, slowly stroking it. Effie was surprised by the tenderness of the gesture. She felt her cheeks burning, but let nothing appear; Peeta was walking right after Katniss, a cupcake in his and as well, but he still could have turn and seen her. She considered shaking Haymitch's hand off hers, but the sweetness of his ministrations made her heart pound within her chest. She clasped her fingers around his thumb, briefly giving it a squeeze. The gentle gesture made Haymitch gulp, suddenly aware that the room was empty except for the two of them.

Haymitch did not want to reflect on the nature of his feelings for the pink Escort, so he reached for a cupcake instead. Effie tried to hide a laugh behind her cup of tea, but Haymitch could hear her giggles. Nibbling at the sweet pastry, Haymitch couldn't help but feel his hatred for the Capitol woman melt away. She might have been the very image of everything he loathed about the government, but deep down he knew that she somewhat was different. She cared about the tributes, for he had heard her cry at night numerous times. She always thought he was too drunk to see her, curled up on her bed, her small body shaking with every sob. He had wanted to hold her at those times, but he feared that she would brush him off. Effie Trinket was the only person he felt like he had a connection with, and he wouldn't dare to risk it. As he was still pondering about the woman sitting next to him, he turned to her to discover she had been watching him, a light smile displaying on her blue painted lips. "Now, Mr. Abernathy, can't you eat properly?" She said mockingly, reaching out a hand to the corner of his mouth, and watching some frosting with her thumb. Before either of them could realize what they were doing, he caught her wrist and kissed the frosting off the tip of her finger.

Effie gasped, startled by the gesture and somehow bewildered by how surreal the whole situation seemed. Their eyes met, and Effie could see in the grey metallic eyes the reflection of her own feelings for him. She fluttered her eyelashes unwittingly; feeling like time had frozen around them. At that moment, nothing else existed but them. Without further thinking, she dropped her eyes and whispered: "You've got some on your lips, too." She instantly leaned in, cupping his face with both hands, and softly brushed her lips against his. She repeated the gesture, once, twice, thrice, giving in to the feeling that overwhelmed her. Then she finally broke the kiss and leaned a little, afraid that she would meet an expression of disgust of his face. And who could have blamed him, really? However, she was surprised to find Haymitch completely still, his eyes close and his mouth slightly open. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open. He looked right at Effie, grabbing her two wrists and pulling her towards him, and simply muttered "Oh no, you don't leave now, Princess."

And, finally, he kissed her back, his lips crashing onto hers with passion and urgency. The feelings they had both repressed for too long burst out to the open, as their kisses grew hungry and desperate, their lips and tongues somehow curious about the other, both slightly awkward but loving it every minute. When they finally broke apart, they stood close to each other, their foreheads pressed together. They looked at each other, and both began genuinely laughing. "So you really like cupcakes, then, Trinket?" he playfully asked. She gave him a lopsided smile and slapped his shoulder before answering. "Shut up, Abernathy." But then she whispered "It's _you _I really like." He dropped a light kiss on the top of her head, before answering "The feeling is mutual, then." And without another word, they linked their hands, their fingers intertwining as they headed up to the living room in order to watch the very last interviews of the Game Makers before the beginning of the Games.

When Katniss and Peeta entered the same room the next morning, all they could see was Haymitch and Effie snuggled against each other in the leather couch, their limbs intertwined and their faces peaceful. He was wrapped around her protectively, his hand holding her waist close to him, and she had her small hand still captured in his. They had probably fallen asleep while watching the television. Peeta noticed the empty plate of cupcakes in front of them, and smiled. Then he realized that Haymitch hadn't screamed during his sleep, or banged at another door, drunk as he usually was. On the contrary, he was sleeping and seemed calm and rested for once. And, somehow, Peeta was not the least surprised.


End file.
